wiikipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Wii Sports Resort
Wii Sports Resort is a 2009 sports video game of one of the ''Wii'' series's sub-series, the ''Wii Sports'' series. It was published by Nintendo for the Wii. It is the successor of Wii Sports and the predecessor to Wii Sports Club. The Wii MotionPlus add-on (which captures motions of the Wii Remote better) makes its debut and also must be used in this title. Wii Sports Resort is part of both Nintendo's Touch! Generations brand and the Wii series. Wii Sports Resort was first announced at E3 2008 and was released in Japan on June 25, 2009 and in nearly all other regions in the following month. While the game was originally released only as a stand-alone title, as of 2009 the game is bundled with newer Wii consoles, along with Wii Sports. Wii Sports Resort is a simple collection of twelve sports games, which includes two enhanced games from Wii Sports along with ten completely new selections, designed to take advantage of the motion sensing capabilities of the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. Like Wii Sports, players mimic the actions performed in real life sports, but are controlled with greater accuracy due to the precision capabilities of the Wii MotionPlus accessory in order to provide a more immersive experience. Release dates *'Japan:' June 25, 2009 *'Australia:' July 23, 2009 *'Europe:' July 24, 2009 *'North America: '''July 26, 2009 *'Korea:' June 24, 2010 Gameplay ''Wii Sports Resort is a sports game set in a beach resort on an island of an archipelago called Wuhu Island. The first time a player starts the game, several instructional videos will play, then the strap usage screen and the Wii MotionPlus test, and finally, the player will skydive to Wuhu Island. Twelve different sports are available to play; like the original, the sports are each played by holding the Wii Remote (and in some cases, the Nunchuk) in a manner similar to the actual sport being replicated. For example, in archery, the player holds the Wii Remote vertically to hold the bow, and pulls back the Nunchuk to pull back the bow's string. , where the Wii Sport Resort sports take place.]] The new feature that Wii Sports Resort brings is Wii MotionPlus compatibility, which enables 1:1 control and allows the games to be played with greater accuracy. For example, the game's new variation, table tennis, gives the player greater control over adding spin to the ball by twisting the Wii Remote while swinging. Most sports with up to three or four players will allow one Wii Remote to be shared among players while taking turns. The only sports in this game returning from the original Wii Sports are Bowling and Golf. Sports The game features twelve sports, of which two (Bowling and Golf) are returning from Wii Sports. Each sport has one, two or three minigames. *'Swordplay:' The viewpoint is from an almost-first person perspective, with the player's Mii semi transparent in front of them, holding their kendo sword. Slicing and blocking with the sword are very dependent on the angle at which they hold the sword, as the player will often need to cut in a specific line to defeat your opponent, or rotate the sword to block their attack. **Duel: Duel consists of two fighters dueling each other on a raised platform. The objective is to knock the other fighter off of the ring. The first player to do this twice wins. **Speed Slice: In Speed Slice, two people compete to slice in the direction of the arrow an object, who slices it for first il the right directions, wins the first round. **Showdown: Showdown features one player battling a horde of sword fighters, but only one challenger faces the player at a time. *'Wakeboarding:' The goal is to earn as many points as the player can by jumping off the wake of the boat they're being dragged behind and performing various stunts. *'Frisbee: '''The main use of the Frisbee is obviously is essential. **Frisbee Dog: The player has to earn points by throwing their frisbee and hitting the most targets and balloons. **Frisbee Golf: The player plays a round of Golf using frisbees instead of Golf Balls. The goal is to make it to the "hole" (represented here by a field of light on the green) in as little tosses as possible. *'Archery:' The point of archery is singular: fire an arrow as close to the Target's bulls-eye as the player can. *'Basketball: make the Basketball get in the Basket. **Pickup Game: It's a 3-minute game of 3-on-3 where the goal is to score more baskets than the opposing team. **3-Point Contest: The goal of the minigame is simple: Make as many baskets as possible in one minute with 25 balls. *Table Tennis:' **Match: You must be the first player to score 6 points. You must also win by at least 2 points, or you'll have to keep playing until someone does. Points are scored by either hitting the ball past your opponent, or if your opponent returns the ball without allowing it to hit your side of the table. **Return Challenge: you must return as many serves as you can to earn points, with one point earned for each ball you return. After you return 10 serves, soda pop cans will appear on the other side of the table, and these are worth 3 points each if you manage to hit them. *'Golf:' The player must finish a course (be it 3-hole, 9-hole, or 18-hole) with a score of -1 or lower. Obviously, this is easier on a 3-hole course. *'Bowling:' **Standard Game: The player should roll the ball down the lane to knock down as many of the pins as possible. The player has 10 frames at two-rolls-per-frame to accumulate their score, and the highest score at the end wins. **100-Pin Game: Same as regular 10-pin bowling, except now each frame have 100 pins. **Spin Control: Just like normal 10-pin bowling, but this time there are obstacles on the lanes. *'Power Crusing:' Power Cruising is one of the three water sports, the others being Wakeboarding and Canoeing. **Slalom Course: To win on the Slalom Course the player must collect as many points as possible before they reach the finish line. To earn more points the player must power cruise through the checkpoints as fast as they can. **VS: *'Canoeing:' The player must paddle their Canoes down the watery track, avoiding obstacles on their way to the finish line before the timer runs out. **Speed Challenge: **VS: *'Cycling:' Cycling is a sort of self-controlling racing game that doesn't take much strategy. You'll need to control your energy expenditure to get ahead, but other than that you can kind of remain on auto-pilot. Drafting is a technique that will help you conserve hearts. When you peddle behind another Bicycles for a short period of time you will gain some stamina back. ln the long stretches of 3-Stage Races you'll have to rely on drafting to recover your hearts alone—since you'll recharge them so slowly. **Road Race: Pedal your bike to the finish line to win the race. Pedaling too fast for too long will tire out your Mii's stamina, which the three hearts symbolize, causing your Mii to stop to catch its breath. **VS: *'Air Sports:' **Skydiving: The goal is simple: link up with the other skydivers to form groups of five, then pose for a photograph where you can earn 1 point for every skydiver in your group, and another point for each one that's facing the camera. **Island Flyover: The principal goal of the minigame is collect all the 80 iPoints by fly toward it and add it to your list of locations. **Dogfight: in this two-player face-off, each player has a large balloon attached to the back of his or her plane indicating how many times you can be shot before the balloon pops. You can also lose points if the balloon hits something (like, say, a building), and you'll lose half your points if you crash. Periodically more balloons will appear at a marked location, earning you 10 additional points if you fly through them. Development , shown attached in the left remote.]]The idea for a sequel to Wii Sports was considered well before the advent of the Wii MotionPlus peripheral, but development only moved forward when the new possibilities in control were realized.http://www.ign.com/articles/2009/07/07/iwata-asks-wii-sports-resort-speaks The game was first revealed at Nintendo's 2008 E3 presentation.http://www.ign.com/articles/2008/07/15/e3-2008-wii-sports-gets-a-sequel Fishing and a water slide were considered for inclusion in the game. A prototype kendama minigame was also created, but did not fit into the resort theme.http://www.wired.com/gamelife/2009/09/wii-sports-resort/ Wuhu Island originally appeared in Wii Fit , and was slightly modified to fit the profile of a resort island. Hotels, sport arenas (bowling alley, tennis courts, and sword play arena), a castle, ruins of an older civilization, and some new rock formations were added. Gallery Soundtrack Cheats, secrets and unlockables Reception ''Wii Sports Resort ''has received generally favorable reviews, with an average score on of 80%. gave it a 7.7 out of 10,http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/rztj/index.html citing the impressive fidelity of the controls and how the graphics, as compared to the majority of Wii games, were superb. '' gave an 8.6 out of 10. '' gave it an 8.0 out of 10. magazine gave it a 6 out of 10.http://www.gamespot.com/wii-sports-resort/reviews/wii-sports-resort-review-6213652/ On , the average score between the editors reviews and users was an 'A-'.http://www.1up.com/reviews/wii-sports-resort-review gave the game a score of 8.2,http://www.gamesrelay.com/wii-reviews/wii-sports-resort-review.html citing it to be a fun loving game for family and friends. SPOnG.com's Tim Smith awarded the game 90%,http://spong.com/feature/10109944/Review-Wii-Sports-Resort calling Wii Sports Resort and the MotionPlus peripheral "simple but welcome additions to the Wii's line-up". X-Play stated that "You'll have a good time playing solo, but the real fun begins when more people join in on the action" and that it applies to all the events.'' Sales In Japan, Wii Sports Resort sold over 514,000 copies in two weeks.http://www.gamasutra.com/php-bin/news_index.php In North America it sold over 500,000 copies in its first week. As of August 8, 2009, the game has sold over 600,000 copies in Europe. Nintendo announced on August 25, 2009 that they had sold over one million units of the game in the United States, Japan and Europe individually.http://www.businesswire.com/news/home/20090825005433/en In September 2009, Wii Sports Resort sold 442,900 units. In 2009, it sold 7.57 million copies, making it the world's second biggest selling game of that year.http://www.nytimes.com/2010/09/20/technology/20game.html As of March 2013, Wii Sports Resort has sold 31.89 million copies worldwide. Trivia *As of March 2013, the game is the third best-selling game for the Wii, after its predecessor Wii Sports and , with 31.89 million copies sold worldwide.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/ir/en/sales/software/wii.html *In Wii Sports Resort, the only two sports that return from Wii Sports are Bowling and Golf. See also *''Wii Sports'' *''Wii Sports Club'' *''Wii Sports (series)'' *''Pilotwings Resort'' External links *Official Site (Japan) *Official Site (North America) *Official Site (Europe) References Category:Nintendo Category:Video Games Category:Wii Sports (series) Category:Wii (series) Category:Video games Category:Quality articles Category:Wii games